


Inconsequential

by SammiPheonex



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Minor Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPheonex/pseuds/SammiPheonex
Summary: Jason begins to think about how inconsequential he seems to feel. How, maybe no one would really miss him.Set during S2:E7 Bruce WayneTRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE





	Inconsequential

Jason was scared. Everyone was blaming him. Fingers pointing. He had to leave. He was trapped. All yelling. Anger at him.

He did nothing.

Was it always his fault? Was it really him?

He couldn't remember. His mind was blank. All he could think was. 'Run. Leave. Go. They won't miss you. You don't matter. Inconsequential. Unfortunate. Just go. Run. Scared. Leave. Anger. Fear. Run. Go. Leave.'

He couldn't move. They were still yelling. The noise was added to his mental mantra. 'Run. Go. Noise. Run. Leave. Scared. Noise. Go. Run. Leave. Go!'

He couldn't take it. He had to act. He had to move. 

Someone else was speaking. It didn't really register. All he could tell was that no one was looking at him. He turned and ran. No noise made.

He was just gone. He could be gone. 

He wanted it to stop. The poison, the anger, the fear. Gone. As if it had never existed. Had he ever existed? Probably not. He needs it to stop. Everything to stop. No more noise.

The door to the roof was there. 'Terribly convenient' he thought. The door opened when he pushed. No going back now. 

The light was blinding. The noise was louder than ever before. Becoming the degrading voices of his teammates, jabbing at him accusatorily, the voices slashed at him. 

"Worthless," Rachel yelled out at him.

"Stupid," Dick sneered from behind the blue-haired girl.

"Poison," Dawn screeched, sounding like the Bird she called herself.

"Pointless," Donna laughed the Amazonian finding this funny.

"Useless," Hank spit out, entwined with Dawn.

And the most painful. "Inconsequential," Kori sneered at him.

And then it was quiet. He stood on the edge of the roof. Alone. Quiet. Finally.

His stance was wide. Eyes wet. Tears about to spill. Mind blank. 

The ground below. All the people going about their day. Walking to work. Cars. Traffic. Horns. Honking. Things happening. Jason felt inconsequential. 

Nothing would be so simple. So easy. So gone. So nothing.

Then Dick burst out of the door. The older man stood, taking in the sight, his younger brother about to let go.

Jason began to speak. He spoke about his fears, his insecurities. How he was poison. How the voices, the feelings, were too much. How it would be quiet. How it would end. How, maybe he deserved it, deserved the yells and finger-pointing, the jabs and accusatory glances.

He wasn't going to let Dick say anything. Jason knew that Dick would pull him back.

He wasn't sure he wanted to be pulled back.


End file.
